SCP-106
Summary SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. SCP-106 causes a “corrosion” effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a “pre-digestion” action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to “burn out”. SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to “vanish” inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of “pocket dimension”. SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: “entering” the inner wall of a room, and “exiting” the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple “lair” created by SCP-106. Limited observation of this “pocket dimension” has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with EXPUNGED entry. This activity can continue for days, with some subjected individuals being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, EXPUNGED. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely far higher | Probably Low 2-C Name: SCP-106, "The Old Man" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Apparently Male Age: Over one hundred years old Classification: Keter-Class Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Matter Corrosion, Intangibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Seemingly Teleportation of some sort, Possibly Defies the Rules of Gravity, Durability Negation | Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation Attack Potency: At least Room level (It can corrode and destroy any matter it touches, including entire rooms or steel walls), durability negation via matter corrosion allows him to potentially decay all matter | Probably Universe level+ (Controls all space and time within his pocket dimension) Speed: Normal Human (SCP-106 only ever walks, even while hunting, towards his victims) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Physical damage appears to have no effect on SCP-106 due to intangibility) | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman, will literally hunt or stand still for days at a time, stated to be able to hang upside down indefinitely, does not require sustenance or sleep Range: Melee range, corrosion spreads several meters from original contact point | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: At least Above Average, maintains good knowledge on which parts of the human body are weakest and how to incapacitate (yet keep alive) his victims for the most amount of time possible. Weaknesses: Can easily become confused with overly complex structures with no order (chaotic) to them, extreme light causes SCP-106 to flee to the Pocket Dimension, lead and other materials ward the creature off Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Internet Category:Game Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humanoids